


Love You Too Less/不够爱你

by floatingsamsam



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Love Triangles, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 黄濑知道青峰心里有个人，但那个人不是他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 几年前的旧作，当时发在贴吧还被吞了，后来也没想过再找地方发，现在觉得有点可惜，所以搬过来

第一章

黄濑在地上的衣服里拣出自己的衣服穿上，把青峰的上衣扔给他。

青峰单手接住。他左手上夹着一根烟。

他问：“最近两天都忙？”

黄濑背对着他扣纽扣，说：“嗯。”

青峰看不到他的表情，盯着他的背影浅浅品味了下这句简单的应答，他从这句反应中隐约嗅到了一丝不安稳的气息，却又笑了笑，说：“大概多少天？”

黄濑穿上外套，说：“不一定。”

青峰知道他有情绪，从刚进门就觉察到，那种感觉越来越浓，连一室的腥膻味都盖不住。

他不认为做小伏低刻意讨好是多难的事，他在脑中模拟了很多可行的作法。他早已不是高中时期那个有话不说有事不做的毛头小子，现在的青峰大辉是个可以被信任被依靠的男人。

他抖了抖烟灰，等他想起家里是木质地板时已经来不及。

黄濑已经打开了防盗门。

可他还是什么都没说什么都没做。

“不要太辛苦。”他趁黄濑还没完全走出去的时候说。

他的大脑在高速运转着，他想到很多该想的不该想的，他的直觉想说黄濑你今天真冷淡，身体却让他把这句话吞了下去。

他在脑中也模拟了一下这句话的情景，但后续却是一片空白。看来身体的本能反应为他做出的选择还是较为明智的。

黄濑直接出了门。

也可能是青峰的观察出现了些微的疏漏，他试着回忆了一下黄濑出门的景象，黄濑点了点头，黄濑没点头，似乎都有可能，他难得给出了不确定的答案。

不过，无论是哪一种，他今天确实是够冷淡的。相比于以前那只热情如火的大金毛而言，确实冷淡的可以。

青峰向天花板吐出了一口烟，这么想着想着，又突然笑了出来。

到底也是来不及。像地上那摊无法捡起的烟灰。

不知道骗人还是骗己。

>>> 

黄濑忙里偷闲赶回家，远远就看着自家窗子，几乎迫不及待的奔跑起来。

黄濑打开门，听到客厅里有电视的声音。青峰在家。

他没想过当他牺牲难得的休息时间回到家的时候，如果迎接他的是一片冷寂该怎么办，这个时候那个人会在什么地方，会和什么人，会做什么事。

还好他没去考虑这种问题，他在家。

青峰看到黄濑进来，脸上有些许的惊讶，说：“你怎么回来了？”

黄濑已经扑了上来，青峰手上还拿着一罐啤酒，他用空着的那只手抱住他，笑着说：“不是说这次需要的时间很长吗？”

黄濑把脸埋向青峰颈窝的更深处，含糊不清的说：“嗯……”

声带的振动略过了空气的传导，直接从嘴唇流向青峰的身体，他觉得那附近的皮肉又痒又麻，那种生理上的感觉让他出于本能的笑。

青峰抚上黄濑的腰，说：“那还回来？离得又不近，不急在这一时。”

黄濑探出口鼻，把下巴搁在青峰的肩膀上，说：“怕你太想我。”

青峰揉了揉黄濑的头，顺着他的话，说：“想，想的不得了。”

黄濑在他的耳边说：“我就知道，所以我回来了。”像个期待夸奖的孩子。

青峰又摸了摸黄濑的脑袋，配合着点头。

黄濑向上爬了爬，跨坐在青峰的腿上，说：“我是不是很聪明！”

青峰托着他的屁股配合他的动作，拖长了语调，说：“是，我们家黄濑最聪明了。”

黄濑轻笑着啃咬青峰的耳廓，一呼一吸间冷热交换，青峰很快就感受到了这种行为的涵义。

青峰向后让了让，却又被黄濑缠了上来，他沉声说：“黄濑……”隐隐有些警告的意味。

黄濑舔他青色的胡茬，在他的嘴唇上一下一下的轻啄，用粘腻的声音说：“做嘛……小青峰……我们来做吧……”

“你才回来……”青峰刚一张开嘴黄濑就趁机把舌头伸了进去，挑起他的舌头舔舐，一句话说的异常辛苦，“……休息一下……”

“嗯……等会儿就要走了……嗯……抓紧……时间……”黄濑一个吻已经接得情动，用微微隆起的下身摩挲着青峰的下体。

青峰慢慢也主动起来，说：“那你还……”

“难道小青峰……不想我吗……”黄濑的手已经伸向青峰的胯部，熟练的解开他的皮带。

“不是……”他想说他想的不是他的身体，不止是他的身体。

但这时箭在弦上，其他的话无需多说，他还没等黄濑完全解开他的皮带已经把他抱了起来。

每个身处事外的人都说性不等于爱，但当欲望来袭时，似乎一切理由都没有本能更加重要。

青峰觉得黄濑要的太急，这种急切让他不安。

黄濑热情，异常的热情，热情到急迫，但这种热情却只是像浮于表面的一层皮，像他脸上职业化的笑，青峰反而从中察觉到他的冷淡，像是错觉般的冷淡。

他们一路走一路脱，还是没走到卧室就做了起来。

青峰把黄濑抵在墙上，抬起他的一条腿用力干他，在他耳边轻声问：“去床上好不好？”

黄濑伏在青峰的肩头，咬着唇小声啜泣着，说：“不……不要……就在这里……”

“疼不疼？”

“不……疼……嗯啊……啊……你轻……”

青峰射的时候几乎把黄濑钉在墙上，左手和黄濑的右手十指紧扣，腰下缓缓抽出再狠狠插入。

黄濑被这动作折磨的眼前一片模糊，快感一波波涌来几欲灭顶，但他侧头无意中睁开眼睛，他盯着那只骨节修长的手愣了好一会儿，才意识到他在意的信息。

那只黝黑却好看的手，和它的主人一样，却少了一样最应该出现的东西。

快感瞬间褪去，将周围的空气一齐向他压，他无法呼吸。

黄濑坐在地上，双腿大开，看青峰靠在沙发旁点起烟，他调整好气息，说：“你下午准备干嘛？”

青峰深吸进一口烟，说：“今天星期天，哲和火神要来，他们跟你说过吧。”

黄濑点点头，“说过。”喘息的样子看起来很累。

青峰用烟指了指黄濑，笑着说：“你看你，这样子……”

虽是装作嫌弃的话，却是一脸成就的表情。

黄濑顺着他的手势低头看向自己，衬衫皱的不像样子，下身更是一团糟，他自己倒是觉得平常，睁大双眼一脸无辜的又看向青峰。

青峰向他摆了摆手，示意算了，笑着撇过头。

是，青峰只是脱了上衣，况且他的身材非常适当，脱了反而更好看。做爱都不用脱裤子，从某个程度上来说甚至可以说得上衣冠楚楚。

黄濑缩了缩腿，却突然感觉到有东西从后穴中流了出来，又僵住了动作。

是青峰的精液。

这种认知让他内心缓缓生出的不平等感加重了几分，但这种感觉却让他从尾椎骨传来一瞬而过的快感，他抓不住原因，找不到方向，后穴紧缩一下又张开，满满都是空虚。

对了，他们都没来得及戴上安全套。虽然家里有。

黄濑看着自己腿间的白浊，微微发楞。只有自己如此狼狈。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

过了两天黄濑就回去了，他到家的时候到处找不到青峰，心里一阵没来由的慌，半天才想起来今天是星期三，青峰要上班。

他这才一屁股坐在沙发上，无力的腿竟然在微微打颤。他想用手稳住腿，却发现手和腿的抖动渐渐变成同一频率。

一工作起来就不记得是星期几。

黄濑还在做模特。

这种工作就是吃的一口年轻饭，他现在的年龄不上不下，也不知道能再干几年。

他不是没想过转行，但就如他自己说的那样，他能够做的太多，真正想去做的又太少，几乎没有。

很久以前除了模特还有一样，后来只剩下做模特这一项。

黄濑等到夕阳西下，等到了他要等的那个人。

青峰拿着钥匙愣在原地，脚上的鞋还没换下来，盯着黄濑的脸看了会儿，又笑了，说：“不是说还要很久吗？”

黄濑鼓了鼓脸颊，说：“我说时间可能长可能短。”

青峰背对着他弯身换下鞋，把钥匙随意扔在鞋柜上，说：“没想到这么快。”声音里似乎还带着笑意。

黄濑双手撑在身体两侧，小幅度的转了转肩膀，嘀咕说：“不想我早回来？”

青峰向他走过来，一边眯眼笑着一边做出张开双臂的姿态，像是要哄他入怀，“不是……”

他坐下来抱住黄濑，岔开话题，说：“你回来的话怎么不早给我打电话？我好去接你。”

黄濑支支吾吾的嗯了几声，说：“我忘了。”又小声补充道，“也没多远。”

青峰贴近他，柔声问：“晚饭吃了吗？”

黄濑晃了晃脚尖，又摇了摇头。

青峰提议，“出去吃？”

黄濑皱着眉头，说：“不要，好累。不想出门。”

“那在家吃？”

“好。”黄濑想想又抬起头，问，“家里有什么？”

青峰笑得开心，说：“家里有啤酒。”存心逗他。

黄濑微撅起嘴。

青峰揉了揉他的头发，说：“想吃什么？”

黄濑装狠在空中虚咬一口，说：“吃小青峰。”

青峰拍了拍他的头，说：“你今天就休息一下，我来掌勺。”

他多年的坚持，终于换得青峰一年甚于一年的温柔，但他却不快乐。

这份温柔上套着一道枷锁，而黄濑偏要选择背负它。

>>> 

黄濑搁下筷子，说：“他们走了？”

青峰愣了一下，意识到他指的是谁，说：“你说哲和火神啊，还在东京。”

“小火神篮球队没事？”

青峰冲黄濑笑笑，说：“总不能休假都没有吧。”

黄濑看着青峰吃饭，看了一会儿，说：“小青峰。”

青峰抬头看他，示意他继续说。

黄濑把身子往青峰的方向转了一点，说：“讨厌小火神吗？”

青峰停住动作，又咧开嘴笑，说：“怎么突然说到这个？”

“感觉小青峰和小火神的关系不是很好……”

“不是很好？我跟他关系还不错啊，你什么时候开始关心这个问题了。”青峰看着黄濑，揶揄道，“再说了，我跟他就一般朋友，再好能好到哪去，还能好过我们俩。”

黄濑小声嘀咕，“跟小黑子就很好啊。”

青峰像是听到，但也许是他不知道怎么回答，于是他只是疑惑道：“嗯？”

黄濑提高声音，说：“小青峰以前不是也说过有人说小火神像以前的自己吗，你不是很讨厌别人这么说吗，而且后来打败小青峰的也是……”语速都快了起来。

青峰笑着摆摆手，说：“都多久以前的事了，就不要再提了。”

黄濑仍不死心，“可是……”

青峰看着他，说：“以前我确实太傲了，这种人无论多强总是要吃亏的。”

这话听起来似乎有点负气的意思，但青峰的表情却平和得几近于温柔，脸上甚至还带着微微的笑。

再理智的人也是受感情主宰的动物，大脑、垂体、激素、遍布身体的神经，这些组合产生的结果也并不是完全可以用科学解释的清的。

伤心的时候胃会痛心会空，也许在自己意识到之前身体已经作出了反应，而这一切生理现象让主观情感更甚。

所以人始终无法对自己做到完全客观。

曾经那样骄傲的一个人，现在却否定了自己，尽管是以前的自己。

像是站在自己身旁，变成了另一个完全不同的人，对其做着完全客观的判断。

黄濑努力在那双眼中、在那张脸上找到一丝丝虚假的痕迹，却只是徒劳。

时间是柔软却执着的流水，再坚硬的石头也会被抹去棱角。谁都希望自己是例外，谁都不会是例外。

黄濑突然觉得一阵发冷，谁都能否定自己，唯独他不能。唯独那个人不能。

他当初是为了谁开始打篮球，为了追逐谁而努力，他对那个人的憧憬曾经变成束缚他的茧，没有人再能像当初的那个人那样让他如此着迷。

而那样让他无法自拔的一个人却被否定，相当于否定了他无谓的迷恋。

偏偏否定那人的是他自己。黄濑想奋起反击都无从下手。

黄濑压下心中无来由的失落，说：“那……那小青峰讨厌小火神吗？”

话题又转回来了。

青峰无奈的笑，说：“怎么？你很在意我跟他的关系？我跟他之间没有矛盾，你放心好了。”

黄濑喃喃道：“还以为小青峰会因为小黑子的关系讨厌小火神呢。”

“因为哲？讨厌火神？这都什么奇怪的问题……”

黄濑打断他，说：“你不是喜欢小黑子吗？”

青峰下意识的否定，又被黄濑打断。

“但是小黑子的身边不再是小青峰了，甘心吗？”

青峰讪笑，说：“搭档嘛，总不可能一辈子不换，再说我也不打篮球了，那种事更不用在乎了。”

那就是依然会在乎。黄濑在心里默默的补上。

在青峰和他的关系中，黄濑总找不到合适的位置。

他想和那人并肩同行，他想在那人眼中总能看到自己，但无论他怎样调整，他都只能保持仰视的姿态。

这段关系就像一端高高翘起的天平，他们之间的距离比南北极更遥远，黄濑只能注视着，渴望着，却永不可及。

后来他才发现，决定彼此地位的正是他自己。

他最开始的选择演变成了之后的悲剧。

他放不下对那人的憧憬，甘愿承受着来自内心的禁锢，他只能带着那些多余又可笑的憧憬，生长在天平的最底端。

尽管他优秀到令人咬牙切齿，他华丽耀眼的外表和天赋在那人面前成了脚下的台阶，他靠着那些在旁人眼中引以为豪的优势一点点靠近他，却还差一点。

也许并不是差一点，对于他来说，可能永远无法到达。

他情愿活在自我的桎梏中，博不得别人的一丝同情。

所以在这段关系中，他永远无法为自己找到安全感。

他对于自己不在意的事情滔滔不绝，对于自己在意的事情却往往一语带过。但他总是那样滔滔不绝，旁人又难得找到几句有意义的话。

每个人都有以偏概全的习惯，时间长了，便总是习惯忽略了他不绝的滔滔。包括那其中夹杂着的一两句真心话。

而当他把那仅有的几句真心话对自己说时，便更没有人可以侧耳倾听了。

他厌恶自己像个女人一样钻牛角尖，但又只能一遍遍的回到原点，再次踏上相似的路线，摸索着自讨苦吃。

黄濑把左手无名指上的戒指取下，轻轻地放在桌上，一言不发。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

青峰轻皱眉头，沉声说：“你这什么意思？”

黄濑垂眼沉默，两人对面静坐，像是在对峙。

“小青峰好像不喜欢这个戒指，那我也不要戴了。”

乍听上去明明是一句任性的话，也许只是措辞或语气之间难以辨别的不同，却让人察觉到一丝隐约的委屈。

当事人心细如针，他刚出口自己就意识到了。

他活在一段不平等的关系中，所以他对自己的地位尤其在意，尽管他的努力从未奏效过。

他放下自尊的爱着那人，因为那人就是他的自尊。

也许人都对自己没有的东西出乎意料的敏感，所以当他挑战那人的权威时，他希望做的比谁都潇洒。

但在他和那人的世界中，至今他连一个令自己满意的位置都找不到，潇洒两个字只是空壳。

他吐出的每个字，都像是在冲撞着他刻意建筑起来的堡垒。

黄濑凉太拥有太多，多到令人疯狂的嫉妒，但唯独在青峰面前，他觉得自己什么都没有，全身赤裸一丝不挂，精心的掩盖却让自己更像一个滑稽的小丑。

连自尊都没有。

青峰放下碗筷，说：“谁说我不喜欢的？”语气有压抑的怒意，尽管他难掩不豫。

黄濑看了一眼青峰放在桌上的左手，又默默的收回目光。

青峰突然意识到他没有戴着戒指，下意识的想去捂住左手，动作到一半又僵住。

反正也已经来不及。

他自知理亏，强迫自己脸上带着僵硬的笑，说：“我会戴的。”那声音温柔至极，几乎像是对人缓慢的催眠。

黄濑执拗的摇摇头。

青峰连忙补道：“我马上就戴。”说着起身去找。

黄濑眉头向上微微皱起，做出个快要哭泣的表情，小声喃喃着，“都不知道把戒指放在哪里，小青峰是不喜欢戒指还是不喜欢我呢……”

青峰沉声说：“我说了，我没有不喜欢，你不要……”

黄濑抬起头直视着他说：“可是小黑子送给小青峰的篮球小青峰永远都知道在什么地方。”

青峰大学毕业那年，他打破所有人的期望放弃了篮球。

其实说是放弃过于严重，并没有什么外部原因促使他被迫割舍，这只是他自己的决定。毕竟，在青峰大辉的世界里，他是不允许自己随意被他人左右的。

他是那么自我的一个人，他永远做自己的国王。这也许是黄濑为他深深着迷的原因之一。

黑子作为曾经完美的搭档，送给他一个篮球，当然是全新的。

那上面写着，“赠：青峰君”，右下方署名，“黑子哲也”。

青峰把那个篮球收在床下的收纳盒里，和一堆小麻衣的杂志放在一起，这两种毫不相似的事物待在相同的空间内，就像是掩人耳目。

最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，最近的距离也是最远的距离。

黄濑宁可自己没发现。

他难得没工作，青峰上班，他心血来潮打扫了他们两人的爱的巢穴。

爱的巢穴，他当时还这么想。

他卑微的暂时扮演起了一个家庭主妇的角色，他幻想着自己把平时欠青峰的陪伴多少还一点，像个温良贤淑的妻子一样把家里打理得井井有条，等着丈夫工作回家，第一时间给他一个温暖的拥抱，抚平他工作一天的辛劳。

想象有多美好，就显得自己有多愚蠢。

他开始还拿着那个篮球在指尖转了几圈，真讽刺，一切以美好为前提的行为都过于讽刺。

他颤抖着手抚摸篮球上的字，像是在确认，又怕惊扰到那人存在那颗篮球里不为人知的念想。

那上面的其他字都被擦掉，只留下Aomine和Tetsu。

Tetsu，Tetsu，是那人叫黑子的方式，连称呼都独一无二。

哲，只他一人这么叫，他只这么呼唤一个人。这个字被黄濑咬在口中细细品味，想象着那人每次这么做时，抱着的是怎样一种感情。

黄濑还傻傻的疑惑着，不是碳素笔写的吗，小青峰用什么办法擦掉的。

他笑着笑着就哭了。

他并不是才明白，但他无数次的重又抱起希望，黄濑是个乐观到太阳都逊色的人。

他深信自己并不是徒劳。

他把篮球小心翼翼的放回原位，再一次的燃起火苗。他自言自语，那是过去，那只是过去，过去只有回忆，那什么都代表不了。

而他是现在，是将来，是永远。

青峰转过头看他，瞥一眼又移开，“我没有……”

他只是下意识的否认，其实他要说什么能说什么他自己都不知道。

还好黄濑没有给他留下尴尬的空隙。

黄濑一把抓过桌上的戒指，快步走到窗边，打开纱窗把戒指扔了出去。

青峰打篮球那会儿让人叹为观止的除了球技还有旁人难以企及的速度，但这都不足以他在黄濑把戒指扔出去前有所动作，他根本就没有考虑过这种可能。

他几步上前，紧紧抓住黄濑的右手，像是这么抓着就能挽回似的。

“你发什么神经！”他是真的生气了。黄濑知道，他真的生气了。

黄濑把手伸到青峰面前，摊开，“在这儿呢。”

青峰盯着那枚戒指，仿佛是要把它盯穿，他脸色变了又变，终于只是一把甩开黄濑的手。

他叉着腰原地转了几圈，像是在迷宫里无望的打转。

他停下，侧身背对着黄濑，无奈的说：“黄濑……”

他完全拿他没办法，他不知道该用怎样的方式去责备他，他甚至无法责备他。

黄濑上前抱着他的胳膊，问：“小青峰在意吗？”

他做着伤人的事，偏偏还摆出一副受害者的姿态，他微微皱着眉头，抱着青峰的手臂，身体若有似无的贴着青峰，眼睛里有摇晃的光。

“小青峰是不是很怕我把戒指扔掉？嗯？”

青峰觉得无比痛苦，刚才短短几秒钟之间一颗心忽上忽下，身处高空没有一根浮木可支撑，失重感还未消化又给他一个荒唐的惊喜。

他连发怒都没有一个合格的理由。

“怕，我怎么能不怕。”他的声音压得极低，却仍然遮盖不了话语里的颤抖。

青峰大辉原来这么脆弱，只是一个小小的戒指就让他失魂落魄，黄濑简直不敢相信，但他内心却又极其欢喜，甜蜜如同再临初夜。

黄濑把脸颊轻轻靠在青峰的肩上，留恋的厮磨，“小青峰在意，真好，小青峰也在意。”

“你这什么话！我当然在意，你这么耍我有意思吗？”青峰挣动了一下，却没敢用力。

黄濑重又靠过去，“小青峰……”语气中有明显的讨好的意味。

青峰侧眼看他，说：“你试探我？”

黄濑咬着唇，说：“我错了……”

青峰转过身面对他，正色道：“你想试探我什么？黄濑你到底想干什么？”

黄濑抱着他的胳膊不肯撒手，“小青峰你不要生气，我错了，对不起……”

青峰抿唇，说：“我不要你的对不起。”

黄濑用脸蹭蹭他的手臂，青峰撇过头，黄濑跟着他转，捏着戒指凑到他眼前。

青峰深深凝视着那张泫然欲泣的脸，黄濑看人的时候总是非常专注，仿佛全世界他的焦点只有自己，成就感与罪恶感交织，叫人上瘾。

就像现在，青峰对着那人委屈的表情，不知如何是好。

他长长的叹息，终于还是妥协，他接过戒指，重新帮黄濑戴上。

黄濑任由青峰执住自己的手细细端详。

他靠着青峰的肩上，说：“对不起。”

青峰停住摩挲他手的动作，把他的手放下，说：“你有什么事就说，不要闹脾气。”

就像是在教育一个任性的孩子，黄濑怎么听怎么不自在。

他在他眼里似乎总是个孩子，任性娇惯，总不如那人温柔可爱，善解人意。

也许青峰根本没有把二人比较过，也许他根本不觉得黄濑任性，但黄濑心里有根刺，深深扎根在隐秘的暗处，他拔不掉。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

这晚，两人没有做。

黄濑看着黑暗中青峰模糊的轮廓，问：“小青峰，睡着了吗？”

青峰睁开眼睛，“还没。”

黄濑缓缓靠近，从背后抱住青峰。

青峰能感觉到他挺翘的鼻尖在自己肩上的触碰，背后那人一句多余的话都没有，心里突然很不是滋味。

他握住黄濑环在他腰间的手，转过身来，黄濑顺势埋进他的怀里，头在他的颈窝间动了动，闭上了眼睛。

青峰轻轻摸着黄濑的头发，说：“明天哲和火神出去，我们也去好不好？”

黄濑的睫毛轻颤，扫着他锁骨处的皮肤，他的语气更加温柔，耐心的重复，“好不好？”

黄濑在他身上蹭了蹭，含糊的“嗯”了声。

>>> 

站在电影院前，黄濑不满的抱怨，“说出去玩，结果就是看电影啊……”

火神双手插在裤子口袋里，说：“那你想呢？”

黄濑嘀咕，“这又不算是玩……”

火神斜眼瞥他，说：“玩也很累好不好，再说四个人能去哪儿。”

黑子捧着饮料，说：“黄濑君还依然保持着一颗少女心。”

黄濑冲过去抱住黑子，这边摸摸那边捏捏，开心的说：“小黑子好像又长高了。”

黑子维持着原本的动作，说：“黄濑君这是你的错觉，我已经不会再长了。”

火神对黄濑说：“天又不热，干嘛还带着帽子？”

黄濑皱了皱鼻子，直起身扶着帽檐，说：“我好歹也是个star。”

青峰轻笑着一手掌住黄濑的后颈，大拇指反复摩挲着，说：“我去买票？”

黄濑点点头。

黑子站在原地，开口，“请帮我也买一下。”

他没有指名是谁买，青峰朝火神招招手，“走。”

火神摆摆手，嘴型示意，“你去吧。”

青峰瞪他，说：“就我一个人去？”

火神扬了扬下巴，说：“组织相信你。”

青峰挑眉，“一群大爷。”无奈的走向售票处。

黄濑探头向人群里看了看，几步跟了上去。

青峰转头看到他，说：“你怎么也跟来了？”

黄濑不自然的眨眨眼，看向电影的场次表，问：“看什么电影？”

青峰笑笑，也不在意他的回答。

后来，他们选了一部正当红的爱情电影。当然，四个人看的都是同一部，那两个人没过来选，他们也不在意。

不过，没有四个连在一起的位置，售票小姐建议可以选前后位，两个人的位置好找得多。

拿到票的时候火神就嚷嚷，“怎么看这个？我肯定不到半小时就睡着！”

青峰甩着票，说：“不付出劳动的人没有资格提意见。”

黑子说：“我觉得应该还不错。”

进场时，影院里已经把灯关了，只能靠荧幕上投射的光勉强判断出人的方位。

“小心点！”是青峰。

黄濑看向声音发出的地方，他睁大眼睛费力辨认着，却觉得异常刺眼，青峰正半搂着黑子，这样似是而非的动作在晦暗的环境下显得更加暧昧。

他上前站在黑子的另一边，把黑子护在他和青峰之间，青峰见他过来，把手放了下来。

这种行为并不是出于心虚，青峰的脸上还带着笑，可能只是看黄濑过来，确认不会有人撞到黑子，才松开手。

黄濑觉得自己哪里出了问题，明明是平常的事在他眼里看来总多了一层色彩，他也试着告诉自己不要想太多，但他越是尝试去阻止自己，思想内部的反抗就越是强烈。

那些有可能发生或是可能已经发生的画面不断在他的脑海里闪现，局势的发展已经脱离他本身的控制，他睁开眼睛，是幻想，闭上眼睛，是痴想。

他的思维像是分裂成了两个个体，彼此争斗，不止不休。

黄濑把手搭在黑子肩上，调侃道：“小黑子要小心点，别人很容易就注意不到你的存在的。”

黑子一脸无辜。

黄濑看看跟在后面的火神，说：“小火神真不称职。”

火神不知道发生了什么事，耸耸肩，用眼神问，“怎么了。”

黑子说：“在他身边我会更没有存在感。”似乎是在为火神辩解。

黄濑笑着摇摇头。他虽是笑着的，眉尖却向中间微微聚拢，有一丝夹杂在其中的苦涩。

黑子说：“我不需要任何人来照顾我。”

黄濑摸摸他的头，像是叹息着说：“小黑子真好。”

黑子似乎总是一副温吞的模样，说起他都是说温柔可爱，青峰也这么说过，纵然黄濑也深以为然，他自己也总是抱着黑子说小黑子真可爱好想把小黑子占为己有。

这么一想，似乎自己也没有什么矫情的立场。

但当这话从青峰嘴里出来就全然不是一个味道，尤其是当他用怀念的口吻，叹息着回味，其他人不知道黄濑要用多大的力气才能支撑起脸上的笑容，附和着说，是啊。

不要说感同身受，就连仅仅只是听到，他都难以忍受。

在帝光的日子，他是照耀他的光，他甘愿做他的影，他的传球是他接的最多，他们之间的关系像苯分子一样平衡而紧密，旁人无从间入。

而黄濑在帝光缺了一段不属于他的空白，是他无论多努力都无法触碰的，只有那两个人的过去。

过去只是过去，这到底是安慰人的话。

就因为是过去，是再也回不去的往事，无论它让人痛苦或愉悦，只因为无法实现，所以才更加珍贵，就连回想起来时的苦涩都甘之如饴。

黄濑也想变得温柔，变得善解人意，他不希望那人对自己露出无奈的表情，就算是妥协也让他如坐针毡。

但收效甚微，他想自己也许永远做不了青峰心目中的完美情人，这种想法让他更烦躁，他时常心情阴郁。

黑子抬头，疑惑的看他。

黄濑又眯起眼，笑得狡黠，说：“小黑子这么好，我都要嫉妒小火神了。”

黑子稍微偏了偏脑袋避开他的手，说：“黄濑君，请不要这样。”像以前很多次一样。

黄濑哈哈笑了开。

他的真心话总是刚露了个头，就又被他漫不经心的玩笑淹没。

四人坐下，电影缓缓开场。

画面很唯美，配乐很清新，女主角很可爱，尤其身材很好，青峰看得很认真。

黄濑暗自腹诽，这真的是约会吗。

他用手肘戳了戳青峰，没反应，再戳。

青峰脸转了一个角度过来，但眼睛仍然看着屏幕，“嗯？”

“小青峰！”

青峰看向他，那张漂亮的脸配上一副孩子气的怒容显得特别好笑，他就笑了出来，说：“怎么了？”

黄濑看青峰笑得没心没肺，眉头皱得更紧，“笑什么笑？我很好笑吗！”

青峰敛了笑，抓住他的手，安抚他，说：“你干嘛啊，看电影呢。”

“你还真的看得那么认真！”说完黄濑正好摸到青峰左手上的那枚戒指，心里很满意，只哼了两声，向青峰身边靠近了些。

青峰顺势张开手掌和他十指相扣，“那当然了，我付了钱的，不看多亏。”

明明嘴上语气不善，黄濑也还是乖乖的张开五指，主动的握紧青峰的手。

青峰把交扣的手晃了晃，说：“现在能牵手？不怕别人看到？”

黄濑一脸理所当然，说：“这有什么，反正这里这么暗，谁都看不到。”

青峰凑近他，说：“不是star吗？”声音里带着调笑的意味。

黄濑脸微红，撒手不是，继续牵着又不是。

猛然青峰的椅背被人踹了一下，他们回头看。

火神抱着手臂，不满的说：“干嘛呢？还让不让人看电影了？”

青峰指指椅子，说：“破坏公物，注意点影响。”

火神说：“该注意影响的是你们。”

又对黄濑说：“你还star呢。”

黄濑回击，“小火神还职篮运动员呢。”

青峰笑着揉揉黄濑的头，黄濑配合的在他的手心蹭了蹭，像只得到奖赏的金毛。

青峰对火神说：“就你事多，哲都还没说话呢，你哪儿来那么多屁要放。”

“啧，”火神又踹了一下青峰的椅背，说，“文明用语。”

黑子捧着爆米花一个一个往嘴里送，说：“不关我事。”

青峰一脸胜利的看着火神，笑得开怀。

火神看他幸灾乐祸的样子不由得来气，又踹了他椅背一脚。

这下比前两下都重，青峰都震了一下，他停止笑，一脸正经的对黑子说：“这种人这么暴力，哲你得离他远点，尽早跟他分了，跟这种人还不如跟我。”

又是一脚，这一下差点踹到青峰的头，“跟你妈！”

青峰正色教育火神，说：“注意文明。”

“转过头！”火神咬牙，说，“看你的电影！”

青峰一边转过头一边慢悠悠的说：“也不知道是谁叫我的。”

不知道什么时候，牵着的手已经松开，他也没发现。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

看完电影，四人无所事事，沿着街道走，正好看到篮球场里一群中学生在打篮球。

四人都不约而同的停下了脚步，又都默契的无声观望。

青峰笑了声，提步继续向前走，“手好痒啊。”像在给自己找理由。

火神叫住他，“走什么，不来一场吗？”

青峰停住前进的步伐，转身，饶有兴致的挑起眉，“怎么来？”

火神回他，“One on one.”

“One on one?”青峰往回走了几步，“谁跟谁？”

火神懒懒的说：“你不是想打吗。”

青峰活动了下手臂，眼睛里燃起亮光，“那也要有对手啊。”旁边还有黑子和黄濑，他的言外之意他跟谁打，剩下两个人怎么办。

火神拖长了语调说：“那要看你了。”

黑子这时发话，“火神君和青峰君的one on one很少见呢。”

虽然没有刻意的安排，但总是很容易把这两个人放在一起比较，也许黑子尤是，不一定就是作为恋人，青峰和黑子之间的关系很难说，更恰当的说法，最好不要去细究。因此，首先是不是恋人这个条件都还是个未知数。

就算是作为篮球上的搭档，或多或少的，黑子也应该把这两个人比较过很多次。

都是他的光，谁的光芒更耀眼，这是个十分忌讳的问题，黑子和火神已是既定的事实，无论有没有黄濑，这都不是个足以为外人道之的话题。

所以，也许黑子潜意识里就很自然的把这两个人推上了竞技场。

青峰向火神扬了扬下巴，“哲好像很期待我和你one on one啊。”眼神里满满的跃跃欲试。

火神往篮球场里走，“怕说我欺负你。”当年自己的世界里只有篮球的青峰背离了原有的方向，倒是火神，大概准备要把篮球当成终身的职业。

青峰不甘示弱，随后跟上，“看来你不光暴力，还喜欢说大话。”

他不经意的瞥了一眼黄濑，黄濑低垂着眼睑，插着口袋，滞后了几步跟在黑子后面。

到场内才发现少了一样最重要的东西。

火神站在一旁看青峰，“球呢？”

青峰双手在空中做了个虚抱着球的姿势，愣住，“哪有球？”

火神斜眼，“没球你打个屁。”

青峰挥了挥拳，失望道：“好不容易……”

火神说：“下次吧。”

青峰回头，“下次？”

火神无奈道：“要不然还能怎么办。”也有点失望。

青峰又回过头，小幅度的挥了一拳，“哎。”停止了抱怨。

那一边的中学生正打得高兴，没球的四人只能过过眼瘾。

“啧。”青峰不禁嗤了一声。水平真差。

火神轻笑，揶揄道：“当谁都像你一样啊。”

“你也不差。”青峰也就自然而然的把这话当成赞美听进耳朵里，一脸无赖样。

火神挑了挑眉，似乎也产生了一点兴趣，“这么说，难得见面，没能和你打一场还真是遗憾啊……”

青峰拿他的话回他，“下次吧。”

火神吃瘪，“下……下次……嗯……”

黄濑一直很沉默，不是他想装深沉，他也想试着插入话题。他不开心，原因却连他自己都不清楚，甚至有点莫名其妙，大概是这种情绪作祟，他突然觉得自己是个可有可无的角色。

他赌着气，想验证这种突如其来的想法，更是沉默，一句话都不说，但哑巴还没做多久自己就先快憋不住。

他从不缺追随的目光，到哪里都是人群的焦点，也许主角不一定是他，但极少会被冷落。

而现在自己跟自己较着真，却没有一个人问津，让他倍感失落。

他看着前面有说有笑的两个人，准确的说，看着前面的一个人。

他们是四个人一起来的……四个人？

黄濑这才注意到一边的黑子也是一直沉默着，他突然觉得自己丰富的情感活动是个笑话。

黑子并不是像他一样，今天难得的安静只是异常，黑子总是那么安静，安静到让人不自觉的就完全忽略了他的存在。

黄濑扭过头看着远远站在火神身后的黑子，他只是那么站着，几乎一动不动，姿态却丝毫不显得僵硬，仿佛他那么站着就是自然界的规律。

观察了一会儿，其实黑子并不是静止的保持一种姿势，他也会动动脑袋，四处张望，像要从四周景物中探寻到某种信息般，然后又漫不经心的收回目光，定格到它原本的位置。

偶尔他也会抬起手挠挠头，蓝色的发就更乱，像高中时他养的二号。

黄濑好想帮他抚平毛躁的乱发，在怀里揉一揉他，想到这黄濑不由自主的扬起嘴角。

这样让他想要爱护的黑子，是怎么样才会在他的视线里隐藏自己的身影的呢？

是因为小黑子一直以来稀薄的存在感？或只是因为身高？

黄濑暗暗责怪自己的玩笑，确实嘛，在一堆180以上的男人中，不低下头根本找不到小黑子啊，哈哈哈哈。

可是他却笑不出来，那个原因他早就知道。

黄濑凉太对谁都好，好到以为他多情，但他内心却把所有人分个三六九等，层次无比清晰，冷漠到无情。

他的等级并不是金钱地位，而是对于他的意义。

不过，他也是一个被上帝眷顾到骄傲的孩子，让他承认从某种程度上来说就是要强大。他的眼光有多高，多少人根本就看不到那条分隔线。

那么多人中，他只追逐着那道光。他一次又一次的伸出手却连那人的衣角都抓不住，但越是碰不到的东西触不到的人，他越是死心塌地的追逐。

那道光太耀眼，以至于很长一段时间，他的视野都处于过度曝光状态，除了那道光以外，什么都看不见。

也许，看见，也当做视而不见。

他投入的太过用力，太过集中，所以，他自嘲的想，或许是那时的报应来了，隐秘的情事开始一点点的慢慢的显山露水。

大概是对于打不到篮球还未死心，青峰仍旧看不过那帮中学生打的篮球，“三步上篮都进不了，我真是看不下去了……”

火神嘲笑道：“有那么在意吗？”

青峰拖长了尾音感慨，“现在的中学生啊……一代不如一代，一代不如一代啊……”

火神不屑的斜眼瞥他，“你当每十年都能出一个奇迹的时代？”

四人中有三人来自奇迹的时代，火神不是。他说这话夹杂着一丝刻意的嘲弄，青峰却大方的略过。

不知道是哪部分的记忆触动了他，青峰自顾自的笑了出来，他没有回火神的话，那模样却是很满意。

火神说：“你要是这么看不惯，去给他们当免费教练啊。”

又想到是青峰，补道：“哎……还是算了吧，就你，怎么可能会教别人。”

青峰反驳，“我怎么不会教人了。”

火神挑起一边的嘴角，“你这种人怎么可能会教别人……”

青峰是个篮球天才，在当年这是毋庸置疑的事实。

他不仅球技高超，还非常热爱篮球，他的世界里大概只有篮球。也许还有一点小麻衣。

他强大，并且深信自己对于篮球的热爱和理解同龄人难以匹敌，很容易就把他的傲塑成了有形态的实物，常人根本难入他的眼。

眼光过高而自己的世界又过于单调的人，是不会去考虑周围他不关注的人的要求的。

他不仅是个篮球天才，还是个篮球笨蛋。

光是想象这样一个骄傲自我的人肯放下身段手把手传授自身的技艺就已是难以置信，更不用说传授的过程中需要的耐心和精力。

他为别人服务的场景，根本不在科学范围内。

“我教过啊。”青峰指指黑子，为自己澄清，“不信你可以问哲。”

火神咂舌，“你竟然？教过别人打篮球？”他好像还是对青峰在篮球方面指导过别人这件事本身更为惊讶。

青峰炫耀，“你不觉得哲的投篮姿势很像我吗。”

火神迟疑，“像……吗……”

黑子这方面是弱势，他最多只能做到投进，而青峰的姿势不仅仅是为了得分，那是一种多年娴熟的技巧培养而成的美，从指尖的弧度到肌肉绷起的力道，都是艺术。

倒是另一个人模仿他模仿得很像，只看动作的话，旁人根本难分真假。

也是，那个人对青峰的关注是最多最细致的，他的模仿能力本就奇佳，那些运球的节拍、习惯的假动作，他早已深深种在心里，一旦等他冲破憧憬的阻碍，就瞬间长成参天大树。

黄濑的目光变得悠远起来，对于那次模仿青峰的举动，他其实是很不情愿的，事后再想起，竟是无比后悔。

除了后悔，又有一点心酸。

打破自己的憧憬是一件十分残酷的事，相当于完全否定自己，像凤凰涅槃，而不是每一次的重生都是成功的。

他为了那个自己最想改变的人做了最不愿做的事，而那个人的改变却不是因为自己。

到头来都是徒劳。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

青峰向黑子招手，“来，练一个给他们瞧瞧。”

黑子把手里空了的奶昔杯子投向前方的篮框，篮板都没擦到，当然也不会是空心三分。

青峰笑道：“看来又都还给我了嘛。”

黑子头转向青峰的方向，“对不起，青峰君。”却一点没有道歉的意思，面无表情，语气平静，说完头又转了回去。

青峰笑，“这么客气干什么。”走过去拍了拍黑子，“我们什么关系，是吧。”

他右手搭在黑子肩上，却偏过头向另一边看。

黄濑靠在靠近门的铁丝网上，低着头看不到表情，但一眼看上去青峰就能感受到他的无精打采，形象点的说，他那颗金灿灿的脑袋都变得黯淡了。

青峰走过去，一把把他的刘海撩上去。

黄濑侧过头避开他的手，“干什么呢。”

青峰似笑非笑的看着他，“刘海该剪了吧，眼睛都看不到了。”

黄濑微有不豫，却还是认真的比对了下长度，小声嘀咕道：“不会吧……没有啊……”

青峰重重的压了一下他的刘海，“长了呢，你看，都这么长了。”

黄濑才反应过来这是在逗他，“小青峰真无聊……”

青峰站到他身边，和他一起靠在铁丝网上，“你今天怎么没缠着我要one on one？”

黄濑轻声说：“我很久没打了。”明显底气不足。

青峰说：“你怀疑自己的能力？不是看一遍就会吗？”声音带笑。

黄濑抬起头直视他，“我怀疑你还能不能打的和以前一样好。”

哦哦，这是挑衅吗。这样的黄濑真是久违呢，青峰这么想着，心里痒痒的。

黄濑瞬间像是被点燃了，像他每次华丽的出场，似乎永远被追光灯照耀着，也许他本身就是发光体。

青峰看着眼前的黄濑，仿佛感到有细小的萤火围绕在他周围一般，默契的在同一时刻点亮，无数的荧光聚集在一起却比太阳更耀眼。

灯塔，像是灯塔。青峰的脑海里竟然蹦出了这个词，灯塔这种东西，在他的世界里也许并不存在吧。

就算存在也是没有意义的，他这样自我的人，会听从谁的引航呢。真是想想就好笑。

但那种光芒只是稍纵即逝的。太阳只剩下一个橙红色的光晕，西边的天一半绚烂一半灰白，青峰看看周围，人和物却都是灰蒙蒙的。

青峰有点想念以前的黄濑，一个人恨不得照亮全世界的气势，连私人的角落也被强迫暴露在他的光芒下，被他一点点拖着向更加光明更加温暖的地方前进。

有黄濑在的时候，青峰是一刻也不得闲的，他的世界就总是喧哗的。

到后来，黄濑的光渐渐缩小范围，连自己也无法照耀的时候，青峰才忽然觉得寂寞。

他突然意识到，原来把他的世界变得热闹到嘈杂的，在他身边转个不停的，也就只是一个人啊。

但这种话他可不敢对黄濑说，到了黄濑耳里不知道会被曲解成什么样。

想念以前的我就是不喜欢现在的我了？黄濑肯定会这么想。

青峰自嘲的摇摇头，感到甜蜜又心酸。

不知道从什么时候开始，黄濑总是欲言又止，看着青峰一副若有所思的样子，眼睛里蒙上一层雾，看不透他在想什么。

不仅是恋爱中，人和人的交往中，百分之九十的误会都是来自缺乏沟通，青峰想过很多次要跟黄濑谈一谈。

但他压根不知道问题出在哪，“你到底怎么了”这种话又像是为吵架做的必然铺垫，他连开口都无从下手。

他只有更加小心翼翼，连温柔都费尽心机，但黄濑却变得越来越阴郁。

青峰凑近黄濑，小声说：“陪你一对一？”

听到这话黄濑不由自主的抬起身，后知后觉不想这么快妥协，又慢悠悠的靠回去，鼓着脸颊说：“又没球。”

“去找那群小孩借一个。”

黄濑不甘心的看着青峰，眨眨眼，“你哄谁呢。”

内场就快要被帝光六号大前锋青峰大辉突破了。

青峰用自己的肩碰了碰他的肩，“哄你呢。”

进球，得分！

似乎不论是以前的黄濑还是现在的黄濑，对于青峰而言，他的防线都太薄弱了。

真不甘心，我还生着气呢。黄濑心想。

路灯已经亮了起来，有星星点点的光撒在青峰的眼睛里，这些光汇聚的终点都是他。黄濑终于还是投降了。

其实并没有什么好不甘心的，因为不管再来多少次，答案都只会有一个，只要那个人是青峰，答案都只是同样的那一个。

>>> 

火神和黑子回了宾馆，青峰和黄濑回到属于他们两个人的家。

四人在外面没来得及吃饭，两个人在家吃过晚饭后，窝在沙发里看电视。

青峰从后面抱着黄濑，看不清电视里讲的什么，只觉得眼前的一段颈子晃来晃去，白得晃眼。

黄濑的衣服被撩了起来，露出腰侧一块同样白皙的皮肤，他的后颈上不断被喷着炽热的鼻息，还有一只手在他胸前点着火，离家仅仅几天，思念却日日煎熬，昨天还能忍着，都说饱暖思淫欲……这电视是看不下去了。

他隔着衣服抓住青峰在他胸前肆虐的手，“小青峰……嗯……不……”不，他想要，他想碰触青峰身体的念头，比青峰想要他的冲动，更加渴望。

他只是下意识的说不，就像很多次青峰问他怎么了，他下意识的说没什么一样，都虚伪得让人讨厌。

在感情方面，他始终觉得自己是处在低等的地位，他宁可把青峰的温柔当做是假象也不相信青峰爱他，也许是近乡情更怯吧，期望已久的愿望实现了反倒拼命抗拒。

另一方面，他却又无时无刻不在寻找青峰爱他的证据，也许并不是爱，因为他根本就不相信，青峰对他也如他对青峰一般。

他总是在青峰透露爱意的时候找出他自以为合理的理由来解释不过是他自作多情，青峰并没有那么爱他，仿佛每次只有做到这样才能让他在青峰的爱中安下心，才能在青峰给予他的温柔中存活下来。

他在青峰不爱他的痛苦和随之而来的奇异的安心感中能找到一个安身处，却不能在这段关系中找到青峰爱他的正当理由。真是讽刺。

他却没想过，如果青峰不爱他那这么多年还在一起的正当理由是什么。

他不会去考虑这些，面对这种问题他只会逃避，因为得出的结果与他一直所持的想法相背，他给自己塑造的畸形的平衡会被打破。

如果小青峰是真的爱我……

不，他不敢这么想，他不敢相信青峰深爱他。也许没有拥有过，失去的时候就不会那么绝望。

不是青峰不爱他，也许只是他太爱青峰，迷恋到膜拜，只可远观不敢亵玩。

他不需要青峰爱他，只要青峰对他也有需求就足够。

而这些需求在床上尤其直观，因为欲望在这时最赤裸，黄濑才相信青峰要他。

他有意在性事方面弥补青峰，而他自己感情上的不平等感也要在其他地方找到安慰，所以面对青峰的时候，他的性欲就异常强烈。

“嗯？不想要？”青峰低声笑着，“说谎……”

于是黄濑只剩轻声的喘息，他眯着眼睛，视线开始模糊，快感像蛇一样慢慢缠上他的身体。

青峰亲吻着他的脖子，又嫌接触到的范围太小似的，另一只手扒着他的衣领最大限度的向下拽，露出黄濑半边完整的锁骨，青峰顺着这笔直的线条一直吻到肩头，停留在肩上，用唇齿在突起的骨骼上厮磨。

黄濑被激得猛地吸一口气又停住，锁骨显得更加深刻，他的头向青峰那侧靠过去，脸颊在他头发上蹭了蹭，“小青峰体力真好呢……刚回来就……”

青峰隔着裤子用下身在黄濑的股间前后缓缓摩擦着，气息不稳的说：“脱了。”

黄濑半转过身，青峰放开他让他把衣服脱了，自己也同时帮他把裤子脱了。

黄濑坐在青峰怀里，身体紧贴着青峰摩擦，双手也在他胸前难耐的抚摸，“小青峰也……脱掉……想看小青峰的身体……”

青峰一把脱掉上衣，黄濑立即攀了上去，在青峰赤裸的上身不断舔舐着，用力的亲吻，青峰纵然肤色较黑也被他印出一个个红痕。

青峰抱住黄濑的腰往自己怀里一带，让他的嘴离开自己的身体，才有可乘之机，重又吻住他的唇。

青峰轻笑着想，嘴是用来接吻的。

“没吃饱？舔我舔的这么起劲？”

黄濑在青峰耳边吹着气，“小青峰好甜……”

青峰抚慰着黄濑的下身，黄濑也早已迫不及待的把青峰的掏了出来在手里把玩，他盯着青峰充血的龟头，喉结动了动。

青峰感受到他直勾勾的眼神，一边蜻蜓点水吻他的唇一边问：“想要吗？”

黄濑把自己的性器靠向青峰的轻轻摩擦，眯起眼睛，带着哭腔说：“想……想要小青峰……”

青峰停下手上的动作，拍了下他的屁股，“去拿润滑油和安全套。”

身体上的刺激停止了，黄濑难耐的动了动身子，“等不及了……”

青峰轻笑，咬了下他湿漉漉的唇，“苦的是你。”

黄濑在他颈侧蹭了蹭，“才不会……小青峰很温柔的……”

青峰苦笑了下，这是在向自己宣战呢。

做的时候，开始青峰还忍着，事先黄濑放了那种话，那他到底也要做出些温柔的样子，但是后来就不管不顾了，有余力的时候黄濑嘴上还说着要啊好舒服啊，之后只有他哭的份。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

做完之后，黄濑趴在青峰身上不肯起来，闭着眼在青峰脸上胡乱的亲。

青峰揽住他放在自己身上的腿，拍了下，“走，去洗澡。”

黄濑不动，“你抱我。”

青峰轻笑，“我哪儿抱得动啊，你这么大一只……”

高潮过后的快感还未全退干净，黄濑的身体还是热的，却突然打了个冷颤。

他的脑海里突然浮现出青峰轻松的抱着那个和他差二十四厘米的人的景象，那个人的身体并不称得上娇小，但在青峰宽广的怀里，那人可以肆意妄为，尽管他并不是个好动的人。那种动作，简直就像是青峰把那人捧在手心上。

疯了，黄濑想，他快疯了。

这个场景并没有真实出现过，或者说，他并没有亲眼目睹过，但是他却不受控制的冒出了那种念头，他告诉自己，不是这样的。

依那人的个性，他不可能会被青峰拦腰抱起来的，他不会允许青峰这样对待他，起码在公众场合下……也就是说，在别人不知道的情况下，只要青峰稍微强势一点，坚持一点……

对，初中的小青峰比现在更加自我，他的世界里他自己就是准则，肯定很强势……

所以，那种情况是很有可能出现的！很有可能已经出现过了！成为现实！

黄濑脑子里乱成一锅粥，他为这样的自己感到难过，是吧，我快疯了呢，真是疯了……

他把自己的头埋在双臂之间，明明睁大了双眼，却什么也看不清。

青峰把黄濑拉起来，黄濑勾住他的脖子，抬起头，又是另一张脸。

性事的余韵在空气里还依稀可辨，黄濑大大方方的敞着一副刚被他狠狠占有过的身体，眼角仍残留着些许泪水，只是微笑的表情却在激情过后染上一层妩媚的色彩。

“给我说说你和小黑子在帝光时的事吧。”

他还蹭了蹭青峰的脸，就像是事后缠绵的缱绻。当然，在他人看来，确实如此。

说是那么说，青峰终究还是半抱着他进了浴室，“帝光的时候？你不是也在？”

黄濑眼睛弯成月牙，摇摇头，“我来之前，小青峰和小黑子的过去。”

青峰打开阀门调好水温，举着莲蓬头把水浇在黄濑身上，“怎么突然问这个？”

黄濑湿的手摸上青峰的胸膛，“感觉陪小青峰的时间太少了，想要更了解小青峰，想要知道小青峰的全部。”

青峰装作抱怨，“谁叫你是模特呢。”

又轻声说：“不过，也习惯了……”

黄濑闭上眼睛靠向青峰，水流顺着他的头发流过脸颊，留下一串水痕，像是眼泪。

“会习惯吗……”自言自语般。

青峰无奈，“要不怎么办。”轻笑引起胸腔的振动，黄濑紧贴着他的一边的耳朵酥酥麻麻的。

“可是我无论多久都没办法习惯……”

“嗯？”青峰的手顺着黄濑线条优美的背脊滑到股沟，心不在焉的问。

“也是时候该换个工作了。”

“换工作？”青峰有点被惊到，其实不如说是吓到，毕竟从认识开始，黄濑就一直从事这份工作，这个身份好像和他这个人捆绑在了一起一样，成了一个标签。

黄濑抬起上半身，在蒸腾的水汽中对青峰笑，“感觉做不长呢……”

青峰有点不知所措，用另一只空着的手揉揉他湿透的头发，“你不是已经做了很长时间了吗。”

“所以不想再做了啊……”

“啊……”

“也想尝试一下不同的东西。”

青峰只是举着莲蓬头，一瞬间只有单调的水声。

其实这么说也无可厚非，只是突如其来的变化让他有些措手不及，甚至心慌起来。这种情绪来的莫名其妙，可就是因为莫名才让他更加不安。

黄濑捏了捏他的脸，“小——青——峰——”

青峰皱起眉。

“又不是立马就换，还没想好要做什么。”黄濑哈哈大笑，“有那么紧张吗，难道小青峰很喜欢写真里的我？”

青峰拍掉他的手。

“没想到我的写真有这么大魅力啊，小青峰还真是写真狂魔呢。”

青峰瞥他一眼，把水直接浇他脸上。

黄濑啊啊大叫。

>>> 

隔天早上，青峰早早出门上班，黄濑没事准备睡到天荒地老，门铃响了起来。

黄濑还以为至少到中午了，一看手机才九点。

“谁啊……不是小青峰的话真的会杀了你……”

本来以为是推销之类，一打开门，那个人虽然不是青峰但是他也下不了手。

他手忙脚乱的一边梳理自己的乱发一边把黑子让进门，给黑子端茶倒水。

黑子端坐在沙发上，双手抓着斜跨的背包带，“没关系的，黄濑君不用那么紧张。”

黄濑把水放在黑子面前的茶几上，“那……我……”又不好意思的抓了抓头发，向洗手间挪了挪。

“黄濑君请先去洗漱吧，我不要紧的。”

“哦……嗯。”

黄濑打理好自己才想起来问黑子来的原因。果然模特形象才是最重要的。

“怎么……只有小黑子一个人？小火神呢？”虽然刚才急急忙忙的，但门外确实只有一个人。

“就我一个人，火神君先回去了。”

“回去？回旅馆还是……”

话没说完，黑子的手机响了，黑子看了看，把手机递给黄濑，“是火神君，让他跟你说吧。”

黄濑呆愣着接过手机。

“小火神……嗯，是，我是黄濑……”

“住……住在我家？可是……”

似乎是觉得不方便，黄濑到阳台去接电话。

“可是我是和小青峰住在一起的啊……”

火神说：“青峰？青峰不是跟黑子关系一直都很好吗？”

就是因为这样才不能放心。

“没……没关系吗……”

火神反问：“有关系？就是最相信你和青峰才让黑子住你们那里啊。”他被黄濑的反应搞得一头雾水。

“啊……这样吗……”

黄濑不禁有点惭愧，他似乎掉入了一个怪圈，火神让黑子一个人住在他家里他第一时间的念头是惊讶，却忘了生活不只有爱情，不是每个人的接近都带有暧昧的目的。

他拍了拍额头，自嘲道：“看来……是太久没有和小黑子见面了……”

“你们那里……不方便？”火神也察觉到黄濑的不对劲。

“不不不，没有那回事。”

“那黑子就拜托你们了。”

“不用那么客气，小火神安心处理自己的事吧。”

挂了电话回到客厅。

黑子看到黄濑进来，说：“火神君临时有事先回去，本来我也想跟他一起，但是他让我再留几天，所以才来打扰黄濑君和青峰君。”

黄濑把手机还给黑子，“说什么打扰，小黑子太见外了。”顺手拍了一下黑子的头。

“要不要去周围逛逛？”黄濑怕黑子无聊。

“可是黄濑君早饭还没吃吧。”

“没事，正好出去吃。”黄濑揽着黑子的脖子，把他半拖了出去。

两人在周边逛了一圈，在快餐店解决了午饭的问题。黄濑本来也没什么打算，和黑子在外面也好打发打发时间，不然在家里感觉实在太空旷了些。

到四点多看看时间差不多了，买了三人份的晚饭回去，不过考虑到青峰普通一人份的应该不够，黄濑又买了另外的点心。

回去两个人也是对着电视发呆，好像和平常并没有什么不同。

黄濑撑着脑袋侧眼看旁边的黑子，缓缓凑近，用手肘碰了碰他。

黑子转过脸看他，“黄濑君？”

“不要总是看电视嘛，”黄濑来精神了，“我们来做点有意思的事。”

黑子有些警惕，“有意思的事？”

黄濑抱着脚前后晃，“我们来聊天吧。”

“嗯，好……聊什么……”只是聊天啊，还以为什么事。

黄濑心里有鬼，拿一副玩笑的脸做烟雾弹。

“我来帝光之前，你和小青峰之间有发生过什么有趣的事吗？”

“有……趣……的……事……”

“有吗有吗？”尾巴都摇了起来。

“每天都是训练，而且开始找不到自己的定位还一度很沮丧，不过多亏了青峰君和赤司君，我才能进入一军，并没有什么有趣的事……”

“小青峰帮了你很多吗？”

黑子认真的想了想，郑重的说：“其实我觉得只要青峰君想的话，在篮球这方面，他对很多人都可以起到帮助的作用吧。”

黄濑想了会儿，笑着点点头，“好像确实是这样呢。”对黑子，对火神，对他，青峰的作用都不小。

不过大概没有人像他这样吧，打球的原因只是因为一个人，靠着对那人追逐的信念，才支撑着他一直站在篮球场上。

想想，也挺可笑的。

“那如果让小黑子选的话，小青峰和小火神，作为搭档哪个比较强呢？”

“搭档的话，应该没有谁比较强，只有谁比较适合吧。”

这话乍听起来像在挑选爱人一样。

“不过小黑子是影子，当然是光越亮，影子就越深吧。”

“不要总是问些奇怪的问题，这样一点都不像黄濑君了。”黑子的表情依旧没有什么明显的变化，却平白严肃了一些。

黄濑侧着身靠在沙发上，好奇道：“不像？那我该是什么样的呢？”

“不过黄濑君好像确实变了很多，越来越像……”

“像谁？”

“像以前的青峰君了。”

黄濑笑得夸张，“我？我会像他？”

“越来越任性。”

黄濑嘟着嘴，“怎……怎么可能……”

“倒是青峰君变得越来越温柔了。”

黄濑的气势弱了下去。

温……柔……

他开始分不清这个词到底是褒奖还是惩罚，他在这种他捉摸不透的事物中益加恐惧，悬浮在半空中，摸不到壁，也触不了底，草木皆兵。

有钥匙开门的声音，青峰回来了。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

青峰打开门，看到黄濑坐在沙发上，“你在家啊，我还以为你出去了。”

黄濑看了看钟，“我也才回来不久。”

“给你打电话没看到？”

黄濑看了下手机，两个未接来电，都是青峰的。

他晃了晃手机，“出去没带。”

青峰轻笑，“你还真是会给自己放假，模特这工作还没说不做呢，万一有拍摄呢？”

黄濑把手机放到一边，“不管什么工作也不能打扰我和小黑子的约会啊。”

从进门的位置看不到黑子，青峰听到这话向里走了几步，才看到他，“咦？哲怎么来了？”

黄濑快了一步，“小火神先回神奈川了，小黑子在这里再待几天。”

黑子也跟着说：“火神君先回去了。”

青峰问：“篮球队有事？”

黄濑转头看黑子，“大概是吧……”

黑子应道：“嗯。”

青峰坐到黄濑身边，“怎么不事先通知我？”

黄濑抬起下巴，“通知你干嘛？破坏我和小黑子的二人世界？”

青峰刮了下他的鼻子，“是，我是电灯泡。”

又越过他问黑子，“哲，肚子饿了吧。”

黑子摸了摸肚子，迟疑道：“啊……好像有点……”

青峰说：“那我们就出去吃吧。”

黄濑说：“我们已经把晚饭买回来了。”

“买回来了？”

黄濑朝餐桌上指了指。

青峰走到桌前，看了看袋子里的东西，“你们出去还知道带饭回来啊。”

“顺便嘛。”黄濑说，“不过这时候应该不是很热了，小青峰把饭热一下。”

青峰笑骂他，“就知道使唤我，你自己坐那儿怎么不动。”

黄濑揽住黑子，义正言辞道：“我要陪小黑子，要不然小黑子会很孤独的。”

青峰作势要走过来，“那我来陪，你去热。”

黄濑忙推他，“小黑子只喜欢我，不喜欢小青峰。”

“你啊……”青峰揪了一下他的鼻尖，去厨房热饭。

黄濑背靠在沙发上，看着厨房里青峰的身影，似是若有所思。

微波炉叮的一响，青峰把饭端出来，“吃饭了。”

黄濑怕青峰拿不过来，帮着端菜，快步走到桌前，一屁股坐在黑子旁边，“我要靠着小黑子！”

青峰应一声，“又没不让你靠。”

“小青峰不可以坐在小黑子旁边！”

“好……”青峰在黄濑对面坐下。

黄濑夹了一块肉递到黑子嘴边，“小黑子，啊——”

黑子用手虚挡了一下，“黄濑君，你自己吃就好了。”

黄濑嘟着嘴眨眨眼，故作可怜，“小黑子这样我可是会伤心的……”

青峰停下筷子，用手背撑着脸，“你这样我可是会吃醋的。”

黄濑心猛地跳了一下，第一反应竟然是你吃的是谁的醋。

后来那块肉还是黄濑自己吃了下去。

吃完饭之后，三个人一边看电视一边闹了会儿，就开始准备洗澡。黑子是客人，自然让黑子先洗。

黄濑躺在沙发上伸懒腰，“好累……”

青峰说：“你又没做什么事。”

黄濑认真道：“我肩负着保护小黑子的重任！”

青峰嗤了一声。

黄濑把脚放在他的腿上，轻轻摩挲，“小青峰什么态度嘛。”

“你变了。”

黄濑猛地僵住，“你……你说什么？”挑逗青峰的脚也放了下来。

青峰佯作抱怨，“以前上学的时候还总是天天喊最喜欢小青峰了，这才几年，我的魅力就这么大不如前吗？”

黄濑反应过来，哈的一声笑出来，“我，我还以为多严重的事，又不是其他人，那是小黑子嘛。”纵使强作自然也是结结巴巴的。

“嗯，看来还是哲对你更有吸引力，你去找你的小黑子吧。”

黄濑坐起来，靠近青峰，两手拉住青峰的衣服，讨好道：“不要这么小气啊……”

青峰故意不看他，“反正已经追到手跑不掉了，就不重要了。”

黄濑忙说：“重要的重要的！”

青峰大声叹气，“哎，果然还是得不到的才是最好的啊……”

黄濑急得笑出来，干脆勾住青峰的脖子，在他脸颊上亲了一下，“你就是最好的。”

青峰终于转过脸看他，“亲哪儿呢？”得了巧还卖乖。

黄濑翘着嘴角亲上青峰的嘴，青峰搂住他的腰，含住他的唇渐渐加深这个吻。

“那个……”浴室传来的声音打断了暂时的缠绵，“青峰君黄濑君，你们谁有空的话，可不可以帮我拿一下浴巾？我忘记拿过来了。”

青峰还没动，只是向黑子的背包看去，黄濑就一咕噜爬了起来，急匆匆的冲过去。

“刚才不是还累得动不了吗？”

黄濑动作夸张的跑向浴室，“小黑子的裸体只有我能看！”

青峰无奈的轻笑，摇了摇头，随他去了。

>>> 

青峰是最后一个洗澡的。晚上，青峰洗完澡，走到床边刚准备坐下，又站了起来。

黄濑放下杂志，“你去哪里？”

两人的房子是前两年才买的，安定下来之后打算长期居住，虽说不上多大，但地方还是基本足够的，他们两个人睡一间卧室，还有一间客房空着，应不时之需。

这次黑子来了，就把客房简单收拾了下，让黑子睡那。

青峰向卧室门口走去，“刚想起来有点事要跟哲说。”

黄濑撑起上半身，“什么事要现在说？”

青峰回头，“正好想起来，要不等会儿又忘了。”

他的手已经握住了门把手，黄濑一时找不到理由，急得说出了心里话，“不许去！”

青峰无意识的皱眉，“怎么了，我只是去跟哲说几句话，干嘛反应这么大。”

黄濑也心知自己言行过激了点，他害怕被看出自己的真实目的，嗫嚅了一会儿，拍了拍自己旁边的位置，软声细语的说：“你先过来。”

青峰松开开门的手，“干嘛？”

黄濑招招手，“你过来嘛。”

青峰走过去，坐在床边，等他说话。

黄濑笑着靠在青峰身上，“有什么事你跟我说不就得了，我帮你转告给小黑子。”

青峰一脸疑惑的看他，“哲不就在这里吗，还要转告干嘛。”

黄濑也找不出合适的理由，只去不断亲吻他，转移他的注意力。

青峰拉开黄濑，担忧的问道：“你是不是有什么事没告诉我？”

“我有什么事能瞒着小青峰……”一脸轻松的样子，说着又要继续。

青峰双手握住黄濑的肩膀，箍住他不让他动，柔声说：“是不是这次拍摄的时候遇到什么不开心的事了？”

黄濑低着头，刘海的阴影遮住了大半张脸，看不到表情，他摇了摇头。

“被骚扰了？”青峰瞬间提高了音量。

黄濑小声说：“没有……”

“那是怎么了？”青峰把黄濑抱在怀里，把他的刘海往旁边拨了拨，露出一双逃避他视线的眼，“感觉你最近不太对劲。”

黄濑甩了甩头发，刘海又遮住了眼睛，明明是微笑着的，眼神却也变得朦胧起来，“没有啦，可能才工作完，比较累吧，这次工作量还挺大的。”

青峰摸了摸黄濑的脸，“累了就在家好好休息，别乱跑，想吃什么告诉我，我去买。”

黄濑撅着嘴把青峰亲的一脸口水，“想吃小青峰的棒棒糖……”

青峰捏了下他的屁股，轻笑道：“又痒了？”

黄濑大口吞咽着从青峰口中渡过来的唾液，迫切的用臀部磨蹭着他的下体。

黄濑只有从激烈的性爱中才能获得稀少的安全感，这时候，黑子就睡在隔壁一间房里，或许他们的动静甚至黑子能够感受得到，这样的举动又多了层宣誓主权的意味。

他的心中一半兴奋一半苦涩，这只是他单方面的竞争，这场比赛没有赢家没有输家，甚至没有观众。

他觉得自己的身体慢慢消失，只剩下后面那个洞，他的存在就像只是那一个洞，在单纯的性爱中做无力的挽留。

而他忘了他首先是个人，作为人的尊严都已舍弃，他也忘了他是如何在别人的众星捧月中被渴望被崇拜，那些光环也许只是把他的形象装饰的更加华丽，但他的心里，却什么都没有留下。

青峰欣然受之。又是一夜酣战。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

一觉醒来，黄濑摸不到身旁的人，瞬间就被脑海里首当其冲的那个念头吓醒了。

他连衣服都没来得及穿，直接冲到客厅。

沙发上只有青峰一个人坐着，听到动静转过头，“你醒了。”

黄濑心不在焉的点点头，“嗯……嗯。”

他往前走几步，把客厅前前后后看了个遍，确实只有青峰一个人。

“怎么都不穿衣服？哲还在呢。”青峰打趣说道。

黄濑身上只一条内裤，他说：“小黑子呢？”

青峰指了指客房，“在房间里。”

黄濑扶着沙发扶手，慢慢坐了下来。

“你脸色不太好。”青峰探了下黄濑额头的温度，关切的问，“是不是昨天晚上……”他没有把话说完，尾音却和未出口的话一样带上一层暧昧的艳色。

“没有……”黄濑摇摇头，突然想起来什么似的抓住青峰问，“你没有找小黑子吧？”

青峰不禁觉得好笑，“有事？就这么紧张？”他指的是黄濑太过保护黑子。

黄濑依然抓着他不放，“你昨天晚上说有话要跟小黑子说，还没有说吧？”他的眼睛睁得圆溜溜的，满是纯真，期待着青峰肯定的回应。

青峰渐渐敛了笑，只剩嘴角一个尴尬的弧度，他静静注视着黄濑的眼，直到他嘴角的一丝弧度都趋于平缓，才终于给出了答案，“嗯，还没说。”

笑意从黄濑的眼角漾到眉梢，“那就好。”

青峰拍拍他的腿，“回去把衣服穿起来，小心受凉。”

黄濑小心翼翼的克制着喜悦，却连走向卧室的脚步都不由自主变得轻快起来。

青峰点了根烟，依然一个人静静坐着。

>>> 

青峰到了上班时间就走了。

黄濑再从卧室出来的时候听到厨房里有声音，过去一看原来是黑子。

黑子抬头看了他一眼，“黄濑君，早上好。”

“早上好。”黄濑突然意识到黑子在做什么，冲过去一把抢过铲子，“小黑子你去坐着就好了，怎么能让小黑子做这种事！”

“没事的，只是做个早饭而已。”

黄濑死死护住铲子，“只是个早饭而已，所以我来就好了。”他打着哈哈终究还是把黑子请出了厨房。

黑子丝毫没有对黄濑怀疑自己的厨艺感到生气，一个人走到客厅打开电视看早间新闻。

过了会儿，黄濑端着两人份的早餐出来，“小黑子，早饭好了，可以过来吃了。”

两人坐在餐桌前，黄濑叽叽喳喳的说着，黑子偶尔回应。

在黄濑停住的空隙，黑子说：“黄濑君现在很开心吧。”

黄濑笑得眉眼弯弯，“和小黑子的两人早餐时间当然开心了！”

“这不就是黄濑君一直想要的生活吗，黄濑君一定很快乐很幸福吧。”

黄濑半张着嘴，一脸空白，“嗯？”

黑子没有理睬他有意的装糊涂，“青峰君现在对你真的很好，作为旁观者，我和火神君都看得出来。”

黄濑低下头摆弄盘里的食物，呢喃道：“他啊……”

“既然得到了一直憧憬的，好好珍惜才是。”

黄濑一手撑着脸，噗嗤一声笑了出来，抬眼看着黑子，“小黑子怎么突然对我说这么难懂的话？”

黑子擦擦嘴，“反正我等会儿就要走了。”似乎是在答非所问。

黄濑放下撑着脑袋的手，“走？”

黑子点点头，刚站起来，就被黄濑拉住手腕。

从这个角度，黄濑仰视着黑子，他喉头动了动，“小青峰是不是……跟你说了什么？”发出的声音出奇的干涩。

黑子没有说话，只默默站了一会儿，屋子里只有早间新闻单调的声音，也渐渐远去了。

黄濑手部的力道慢慢放松，黑子从他手里抽出了自己的手，背上早已整理好的包，走到门口才回过头问，“黄濑君，不送送我吗？”

说是这么说，黑子也只让黄濑把自己送出门口而已。

“黄濑君是聪明人，不会做蠢事的。”是黑子的最后一句话。甚至在“再见”的后面。

黄濑苦笑着摇头，“怎么总是说些我听不懂的话，小黑子真是的。”

黑子没有再回头。

>>> 

青峰怎么也没想到的是，等他回到家的是一场战争。

“你早上那么早起来就是为了找小黑子说话，为什么你还要骗我？”

青峰刚带着一身疲倦回家，被黄濑缠得烦躁，左躲右躲躲不过，干脆转身直视他，“我骗你什么了？”

“你明明就跟小黑子说过了，那我问你的时候，你为什么还要说没有？”

相识相爱相恋几年，青峰都没见过这么暴躁的黄濑。

青峰耐下性子，“那不是哲吗？你跟他一直走得很近，你最近一直……”他小心翼翼组织着措辞，生怕触了黄濑的雷点，“……状态不太好，我想了解你发生了什么事，所以才找哲聊了聊。”

“那你问我不是更直接？”他却忘了自己的态度。

青峰无奈，“你不是一直不肯说吗。”

“那也……那也不能……”黄濑双手抱着脑袋，“那也不能跟小黑子说……”

“我只是想知道你最近怎么了……”

“你怎么能和小黑子说……说那种事！那是我们两个人之间的事！不关小黑子的事！”

黄濑并不知道青峰和黑子到底聊了什么，但他主观已经确认，他们之间说的事，就是他最在意的事。

也许并不是一头雾水，双方只是心照不宣，他们都心知问题的症结所在。

黑子的提早离开，是给他们俩留一个调解的空间，还是心知肚明的主动退出，已不是那么重要。

此时，这种模糊的暗示在黄濑看来，更像是可怜。

在只有他一人的角斗场中，每一次喝彩的掌声，都只是对他孤独的认可。

“那到底是什么事？你告诉我好不好？”

黄濑回到卧室，翻找了半天出来，把一个东西“嘭”的扔向青峰，还差点砸到他。

“你不是想知道吗？这就是你要问的！”

那个东西滚到一边停下，青峰跟着看过去，正好看到上面碳素笔留下的字样，“Aomine Testsu”，是他大学毕业的时候黑子送给他的篮球。

其实就算他没看到那上面写着的字，也知道那是什么，他以前捧着那个篮球，不知道靠回忆和幻想做过多少不为人知的梦。

“对，哲送我的。”青峰不动声色。

“你还叫他哲！叫得这么亲昵！你什么时候这么叫过我！”

青峰在原地来回踱了两步，还是压下怒气，“你为什么就这么介意哲？你不是很喜欢他吗？”

黄濑竟一时还跟着点头。

他确实很喜欢黑子，他想时常看到黑子，他看到黑子就会不由自主的笑，乍看上去就像是和喜欢青峰一样。

但他最无法忍受的是青峰也喜欢黑子，却和他喜欢黑子的方式完全不同。

黄濑越喜欢黑子，就越觉得自己可笑。

他不能控制自己介意黑子在青峰身边的存在，又讨厌像个女人般善妒的自己。

七情六欲，最是妒忌万万要不得。

“不是小黑子的问题……”

“那是我的问题了？”青峰的音调陡然提高。

黄濑抬起头，“我就问你一句话。”像是已经精疲力尽。

“你说。”

“那次你见他之前为什么要摘掉戒指？”连称呼都变了。

青峰的神色突然变得凝重，他的唇抿的越来越紧。

黄濑苦笑，“是吧，你喜欢他，对吧……”

他是你的影子，光需要影子来确认他的存在。

青峰皱着眉，沉声说：“不重要了，都过去了。”

“你承认了……”

青峰捂住半张脸，像是不想面对，“那只是以前。”

黄濑轻声说：“因为得不到所以永远放不下，对吗？”

所以你现在还喜欢他，甚至爱他。黄濑心想。

青峰脱力般坐下，“你不是也一样，一直追逐着我，不就是因为你想要一个不那么容易得到的东西吗。”

又软下声说，“但是现在都不重要了，我们在一起，我爱你这么多年，其他都不重要了。”

你我心知肚明，又何必为难自己。

那些隐秘的情事，只适合在时间的长流中被厚苔覆盖，永不能得见天日。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

黄濑走了，青峰不知道他去了哪儿，手机一直打不通，到处找也找不到。

他想过要报警。

那天他回到家，刚准备要报警，突然发现家里少了东西，黄濑的东西都没了，其他依然不变，甚至整洁了很多。

青峰知道黄濑只是不愿意见他。

幸好，他没事，他很安全。青峰这么安慰自己。

开始，青峰觉得黄濑会很快回来，可那天开始他又觉得黄濑永远不会回来。

这个时候，青峰的手机响了起来。

一条短信。

“楼下篮球场，有时间的话见个面吧。”

号码还是黄濑原来的号码。

青峰急匆匆赶到篮球场，黄濑听到脚步声，转过头。

他手里拿着一个篮球，在日暮的余辉下笑得像棵向阳的葵花。

他说：“小青峰，来one on one吧。”

黄濑把球扔给青峰，做出防守的姿态，眼睛里有跃跃欲试的兴奋。

青峰不忍拂他的意，把球在手中抛了抛，急速攻向篮下。

黄濑开始还做得有模有样，等到青峰攻到近前时却撤消了防守，只是站着看他把球投进了框。

虽然是黄濑开的头，但青峰热身之后已经乐在其中，停下的时候还有些意犹未尽。

他转身朝黄濑抬了抬下巴，“怎么了？”

黄濑背对着光，五官依稀可辨，眼里的光亮却尤其明亮。

青峰走进了两步，柔声说：“没事吧？”

黄濑的嘴动了动，“这就是我……”

青峰把耳朵偏向他，“什么？”

“是我……这是我……”黄濑兀自挣扎的表情像是溺在水里的鱼，他在他赖以生存的希望中苟延残喘，又无法脱身。

这就是我最初喜欢的你，最初迷恋的你。

你不会知道我当时憧憬着你的时光多痛苦又多美好。

所有的努力都只为了一个人，憧憬他，追逐他，触碰他，得到他，这种感觉你永远没办法体会。

不过，以前我以为我真的也体会到过，只是没想到，也许最后一项并不成立，我从来就没得到过他。

夕阳在遥远的天边渐渐掩住自己的脸，像是不忍目睹这无法续写的一幕。

四周愈来愈暗，青峰模糊的剪影却突然变得无比耀眼，刻在黄濑的眼中，似是要熊熊燃烧起来。

黄濑歪了歪脑袋，“小青峰果然还是打篮球的时候最帅了。”

青峰没有打趣他，只是走在他身旁，轻声问：“想让我继续打篮球吗？”

青峰知道，自己打不打篮球，对于黄濑而言，意义比这件事本身要大得多。

黄濑的视线跟着青峰转动，听到他问这话，却转过头望向已经变得深蓝的天空。

他摇了摇头，“小青峰太强了，没有对手的话会很寂寞，我不想看小青峰不开心的样子，但是我更不想小青峰输。”

青峰蹲了下来，对他挑了挑眉，“就这么不相信我？”

黄濑也蹲下来，他握住青峰放在膝头的手，再抬起头的时候眼里波光潋滟，“输赢是没有尽头的事……”声音有掩饰不住的哽咽。

不断有强大的人出现，青峰能打败一个两个，那要是千个百个呢。如果在这条路上走下去，也许青峰乐在其中，黄濑却要担心自己跟不上了。

那是一条他无法继续陪伴的道，他尚且在初期窥探过一二，但后方无尽的绵延他却不能知晓。

而金字塔越往上就越危险，他宁可梦在最美的时候清醒，也不要让绮丽的幻想在多余的空白中消磨殆尽。

青峰苦笑，“所以我不是不打了吗，就没有那些问题了。”

黄濑没问过青峰放弃篮球的原因是什么，起初他也怨过，他更一度怀疑过，他爱青峰是因为爱他这个人，还是爱他高超的球技。

也许是他不想面对这件事的源头，只将心神全放在对青峰的怒气上，把事情想的无比糟糕，好引起青峰的注意。

但这些都是徒劳，他明白只是因为自己太在乎青峰。

青峰换了副温柔的表情，“什么时候回来？”

黄濑已经把自己的东西都带走了，他可能永远不会再回来。青峰心里明知道。

他就是知道，却还是要问，像是重逢的故友寒暄，无论心中多汹涌澎湃，都只能平淡的问一句“过得好吗”，他才觉得更加苦涩。

黄濑收回手，低头摩挲着自己的裤子，“嗯……过一段时间吧，暂时还是在外面吧……”

这段时间，也不知道会是多长。

青峰淡淡应了一声，“哦。”

黄濑说：“我想过了，不是小黑子的问题，也不是小青峰的问题，问题在我。”

青峰看向他。

黄濑也看向他，笑着说：“我现在变得好奇怪，脑子里好像只有小青峰，其他什么都装不下，工作也做不好，这样下去大概我就只能进精神病院了吧。”

青峰张了张口，还没来得及说话就被黄濑打断。

“所以离小青峰远一点应该会好一点，如果这也算是病的话，离病源远一点症状应该也会轻一些。”

黄濑一边说一边重重的点头，像是努力要劝说相信这番话的不是青峰，而是他自己。

青峰撇过头，“多久？”

黄濑靠向青峰，“不会很久的，我可是最喜欢小青峰了。”

比起你不爱我这件事，放弃你让我更难过。

青峰无声叹息，“嗯……”

“不过如果在这段时间里，小青峰喜欢上别人的话，要告诉我！”

青峰压制着自己的情绪，沉声说：“你到底要什么？”

黄濑沉默了一会儿，说：“我要你爱我。”

青峰的脾气不知道怎么回事又突然一哄而散了，他无奈的轻声说：“我确实爱你。”

黄濑头靠在他的肩上，青峰感觉到他摇了摇头。

青峰抚上黄濑的脸，转头吻在他的头顶。

千言万语都只归于无声，从哪一步起走错非要到这个局面。

黄濑起身走的时候，青峰开口刚想叫“黄濑”，又想起之前黄濑说的话，只稍作犹豫，“凉太……”

黄濑猛地回头，神色惊讶，似乎带有一丝喜悦，但很快他又换上一副玩笑的表情，摆摆手，做口型，“别送了。”

青峰就站在原地，目送他渐渐远去。

>>> 

之后的很久一段时间，青峰都没有再见过黄濑。除了杂志和商业广告。

当他在杂志上看到他时，忽然觉得异常陌生，又仿佛近在咫尺，他刚想取笑黄濑故做正经的样子，才反应过来他不在身边。

他这才意识到自己如此想念他。

后来连杂志上的黄濑也看不到了。

黄濑之前说过换工作的话，青峰想想，确实有这样的可能。

青峰不是没有一时冲动想无论去到天涯海角也要找到他的时候，只是黄濑消失的这样毫无踪迹，青峰想找也无从找起。

他也经常思考黄濑说的话，他到底要什么。

但他得不到答案。

两人都太过执着，也许没有答案才是最好的结果。

END


End file.
